When I saw you
by Kuy-Fitelia-Love13
Summary: Sasuke est le patron de l'entreprise Uchiwa et il a un nouveau secrétaire. Un mignon petit blond aux beaux yeux bleus. SasuNaru lemon Appartient SASULoveNARU


One-Shot: WHEN I SEE YOU

Je me gare et marche le long du trottoir...  
Arrivé devant un gratte ciel du nom « Uchiwa » , mon portable sonna.  
Je réponds, encore un client...  
J'entre alors dans l'immense bâtiment...  
La secrétaire d'entrée me regardait avec envie, je m'avance vers elle et lui demande s'il y'avait des nouvelles à propos de mes clients.  
Elle se dandine et me réponds d'un « non » faussement timide...  
Après l'avoir remercié sur un ton froid, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur.  
Je sentais des regards pervers derrière mon dos, en effet, mes employés regardaient mon beau postérieur...  
C'est vrai, je suis beau...  
Mais être beau et riche n'a pas que des avantages...  
Des traits typiquement asiatiques dessinaient mon visage, mes yeux noirs comme la nuit, mes cheveux ébènes.  
Par contre, ma peau reflétait la beauté blanchâtre de la lune.  
Du haut de mes un mètre quatre vingt cinq, mon corps parfait attirait les regards de la gente féminine ainsi que masculine.  
Côté amour, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à une personne en particulier...  
Je vis des aventures d'une nuit tout simplement...  
Malgré le fait que je sois âgé d'à peine vingt cinq ans, je dirige une grande entreprise internationale qui appartenait auparavant à mon défunt père...

Arrivé au vingtième étage, je croise un de mes salariés :  
« - Monsieur le directeur, votre nouveau secrétaire est arrivé, il travaille déjà, il est dans son bureau...  
-Hum, merci. » lui dis-je sur un ton froid.  
Je traverse le couloir et me rends à mon bureau...  
En ouvrant la porte, des tonnes de papiers m'attendaient sagement...  
Je soupire et commence à travailler...

Après trois heures de travaille acharné, je décide d'aller voir ce fameux secrétaire...  
J'ouvris la porte qui reliait mon bureau au sien...

En ouvrant la porte blanche, je vis dépasser de la table, une touffe de cheveux blonds...  
Le jeune homme blond se leva après avoir finit de ramasser ses papiers tombés...  
Il se cogna la tête contre la table et soupira en se frottant les cheveux...  
C'est alors qu'il se retourne...  
A ce moment là, mes yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes d'un bleu magnifique...  
Il était tout simplement beau... Oui, il était d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle...  
Il est petit, environ un mètre soixante quinze, il était plus frêle que moi...  
Son visage dégageait une candeur...  
Le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra...  
Il faut que je me calme, voyons, je suis un Uchiwa!  
Je tousse et lui demande:  
« -Votre nom... »  
Il me regarde surpris puis me répond :  
« - Uzumaki Naruto, vingt quatre ans...  
-hum... »  
Naruto Uzumaki... Intéressant...

Puis je rajoute:  
« -Ce soir au restaurant le « chic de Konoha » à dix huit heures je vous attends... »  
Il me lance un regard incompris.  
« - pour parler d'affaires bien sur. »  
Il me sourit me montrant ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches :  
« - Oui, monsieur le directeur! »  
Après cet événement, je ne revis plus Naruto de la journée, trop occupé à signer des papiers...

Dix huit heures dix, il est en retard...  
Mais où est-il ? Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il devait venir à dix huit heure pile!  
En pensant au loup, le voilà qui arrive...  
Il était essoufflé...  
Naruto était habillé d'un jean noir moulant parfaitement ses jambes et d'une chemise orange pâle ouverte en haut laissant apparaître son torse bronzé...  
Dans cette tenue, Naruto provoquait en moi de picotements au niveau du ventre...  
Puis il s'excusa au moins une centaine de fois...  
J'ai soupiré et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave... Nous entrons dans le restaurent le plus chic de Konoha...

Nous mangeons tranquillement et parlons de tout et de rien... Nous n'avons pas parlé du boulot et tant mieux...  
Naruto était un très grand bavard, mais j'aime la façon dont il s'exprime si ouvertement et si facilement...  
Il m'expliqua qu'il était orphelin à la naissance et me raconta sa vie...

Vingt trois heures passées, nous avons finit de manger et de discuter...  
Alors que Naruto s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui à pied, je l'attrape par le bras et lui demande :  
« - Veux-tu boire et continuer notre conversation chez moi? »  
Il réfléchit... Puis me dit naïvement qu'il acceptait...

J'ouvre la porte de ma maison peu modeste et laisse entrer le charment jeune homme blond qui allait me tenir compagnie ce soir...  
Il me remercie d'une toute petite voix timide, je luis souris légèrement:  
« - assieds toi, veux-tu quelque chose à boire?  
- hum.. « Je veux bien, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire, merci... »  
Il s'assit sur le canapé pendant que je préparais les deux tasses de thé...

Les tasses de thé à la main, je vis une scène très... plaisante...  
Mon cœur battait à la chamade, la température de mon corps augmenta et mes pas furent hésitants...  
Une vive chaleur parcourait le bas de mon ventre et mes mains furent moites...  
J'hésitais entre avancer et mettre fin à cette scène ou rester ici et contempler cet Apollon...  
En effet, Naruto avait lentement, très lentement de façon suggestive déboutonné le haut de sa chemise jusqu'à la moitié...  
Il faisait tout cela d'une façon si naturelle...  
Le souffle coupé par sa beauté, je m'avance vers lui hésitant...  
Mais une chose les plus absurdes et inattendus m'arriva...  
Je trébuche et renverse le thé sur la chemise de Naruto...  
Un petit cri sortit de sa fine bouche, il avait les larmes au bord des yeux, il se mordilla la lèvre afin de ne pas hurler...  
Oui, le thé était chaud... Même très brûlant...  
Paniqué, je pris une serviette et l'imbiba d'eau...  
Je reviens...  
Et une autre scène des plus érotiques se déroula sous mes yeux...  
Naruto avait enlevé son haut!  
Je m'avance vers lui et m'accroupis afin d'être à sa hauteur en passant la serviette tout doucement sur son ventre...  
Ce petit blond éveillait en moi des désirs enfouis...  
Il m'excite tant...  
« -Je suis vraiment désolé, Naruto... » lui dis-je en essuyant des larmes...  
« - Ce n'est pas grave... » me répondit -il d'une voix saccadée...

Mon visage est si proche du mien... Poussé par le désir, je scelle mes lèvres aux siennes...  
Naruto fut surpris mais se laissa aller en fermant ses yeux...  
Nos langues se rencontrèrent, s'enroulèrent et dansèrent ensemble...  
Je laisse tomber la serviette sur le sol blanc...  
Je le prends dans mes bras et l'emmène dans ma chambre tout en le baisant...  
Je le pose sur mon grand lit et me jeté sur lui, le couvrant de baisers torrides...  
Je lui baise la mâchoire et descendit jusqu'au cou en laissant des petites tâches roses après mon passage...  
Naruto gémissait sous mes baisers...  
Je taquine et mordille ses tétons durcis par le plaisir puis descends encore et encore léchant et laissant encore des marques sur son ventre plat...  
Il est délicieux...  
J'ouvre son pantalon...  
Sa verge était tendue...  
Je le regarde dans les yeux en lui lançant un sourire pervers...  
Il rougit et détourna son visage...  
Il est si mignon...

Je commence à léchouiller au bout son sexe, des gémissements parvenaient à mes oreilles :  
« - Ah, Ah... Hum..hum.. Sa...suke... »  
Ensuite je descends et viens taquiner ses bourses avec ma langue experte...  
Je prends alors son sexe en plein bouche en faisant des mouvement de « va et vient »...  
Il se courba et éjacula dans ma bouche...  
J'avale la semence blanche...  
Je lui refais les mouvements de 'va et vient » sur son sexe toujours tendu en lui insérant un doigt lubrifié avec ma salive dans son intimité...  
Un petit hoquet s'échappa de sa bouche... Je mis alors un deuxième doigt... Et de petites larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux... Je les récupère avec ma langue et l'embrassa à nouveau...  
« - Tu peux... tu peux... y aller Sasu...ke... ».  
J'ouvris mon pantalon et laisse sortir ma vierge tenue par le plaisir...  
Je remonte les jambes de Naruto sur mes épaules et mis mon sexe en lui avec douceur...  
Son souffle était saccadé...  
Il est si bon, si chaud à l'intérieur... Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela auparavant...  
Après avoir rentrer entièrement mon sexe en lui, j'attends qu'il s'habitue...  
Puis mon bassin s'est mis en mouvement entrant et sortant de l'intimité de Naruto...  
Celui ci gémissait de plus en plus fort...  
« - Sasu...Ke... Hum... Ah.. En...Oui, encore »  
C'est trop bon...  
Des soupirs rauques s'échappèrent de mes lèvres:  
« - Hum... hen... Naru... JE T'AIME...»  
En m'apercevant des mots sortis de ma bouche, j'arrête tout... Et mes mains tremblèrent... J'écarquille mes yeux et place mes mains sur ma bouche... Ce n'est pas possible, pas possible... Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa amoureux?  
Non, impossible... En voyant mon regard perdu Naruto m'enlaça autour du cou...  
« - Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu, Sasuke? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »  
Le désir de retour, je m'apprête à recommencer mon activité précédente quand...  
Quand Naruto me poussa et se mit à califourchon sur moi s'impliquant lui même des vas et viens en bougeant ses hanches sur mon sexe toujours à l'intérieur de lui...  
J'avais la vue d'un Naruto nu devant moi avec sa vierge tendue...  
J'étais très excité...  
Je le renverse sur le dos, lui tiens ses jambes en recommençant mes butoirs encore plus violemment...  
Mes hanches bougeaient à la même vitesse du plaisir qui montait en moi...  
« - Sasu... Hen... Oui... plus vite... ah... hen... ah..  
-hum... Naru...to... »  
J'éjacule en lui tout en l'embrassant...  
Je me retire de lui mais j'étais toujours excité...  
C'est fou comme il m'excite...  
J'en peux plus, je veux le ressentir en moi...  
Je veux ressentir cette chaleur naissant en moi...  
Je retourne violemment Naruto sur le ventre, il était à quatre pattes et puis incéra à nouveau dans son intimité mon sexe...  
Mes butoirs augmentèrent encore et encore leur cadence... J'aime cette sensation quand je suis en lui...  
Après m'être calmé, j'éjacule une deuxième fois en lui et me retira définitivement...  
Naruto trop exténue par ce que je lui ai fis subir s'écroula sur le lit...  
Je m'avance vers lui et le prends dans mes bras...  
« - Je... excuse moi, Naruto... Je ne voulais pas le faire deux fois de suite, tu m'excites tellement que je n'ai pas pu résister... »  
Il m'enlaça aussi en souriant, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes :  
« - Ce n'est pas grave... Merci, j'ai beaucoup aimé... »  
Je le serre encore plus fort dans mes bras... Je l'aime depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu et où j'ai rencontrais son regard bleu, c'est a dire hier...  
Il commença à s'endormir, je lui baisa le front :  
« - Je t'aime Naruto... »  
D'une voix à moitié endormie il me répondit:  
« - Moi aussi monsieur le directeur... Je vous aime... »  
Je souris et m' endormis à mon tour avec cet ange blond dans mes bras...


End file.
